


Hearts and Minds

by llaryloo



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Canon, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, It depends on what i had to drink, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 04:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10654926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llaryloo/pseuds/llaryloo
Summary: A collection of unrelated Ben/Caleb drabbles and ficlets sent to my friend over text message, generally while intoxicated. I thought I'd share. Feel free to request ideas!





	1. No Judgement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ember_Phantom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Phantom/gifts).



> Ben opens up to Caleb about Sarah. Takes place after the events of episode 407, Judgement.

It had taken more prompting than usual for Ben to open up about what exactly happened between him and the woman, Sarah. Ben was sometimes a closed book, but Caleb prided himself on being one of the few that could get him to open up. So seeing that Ben was shut off from even him made Caleb want to know exactly what happened. 

"Yeh look like yeh could use some of this," he said, coming into Ben's tent that night. His friend's hair was mess, falling in front if his face, the elegant ponytail slipping dangerously. He looked rugged in a way Caleb hardly saw his usually pretty friend. 

Caleb handed him an opened bottle of good rum--something he'd gotten off of a friend who'd gotten it off of some ship from the West Indies. 

Ben looked up, his features dark in the orange glow of the candle light. "Thanks, Cay. Not now."

Caleb shrug and took a long sip for himself. "Some of the men were talkin' about a fight over prisoners. What happened?"

Ben sighed and laid his quill down. "It's nothing."

"See," Caleb began. "I know yeh well enough, that when yeh say it's nothin', like that, chances are it's somethin'."

Ben looked up and shook his head. "I'm busy. Not now, alright?"

"Shite, Tallboy. This is about some woman, isn't it?" It seemed obvious enough. The wench had died according to the officer, shot. And Caleb could read his friend like a book, even if that was the last thing Ben wanted.

Ben slammed his hand down. The impact made the glass on the table clang, and the candles flicker dangerously. "She didn't deserve to die." He ran his hand across his lips. "She may have been a Tory, but she was a good person. She didn't deserve that."

Caleb found himself taking a long sip. In all the years he had known Tallmadge, he'd never seen him like this about a woman. "How do you mean."

Ben finally looked up, his eyes were wet, and he shook his head. "Gamble almost killed me, Caleb. She--Sarah--she was there." He looked away again and Caleb almost counted this as a blessing. "Without her, I would be dead.”  
Ben reached out for the bottle and Caleb let it go willingly. The man in front of him drank deeply, hardly wincing at the sweet burn. 

"She nursed me back. She was so kind."

Caleb lifted a brow. "But she was a Tory. Why would she help a rebel officer?"

Ben laughed. The sound was bitter, humorless. "I lied. I told her I was a travelling pastor. Doing God's work--Benjamin Brewster."

Caleb couldn't stop the quirk of his lips. But he stopped himself from commenting. His friend was hurting, that was the important issue.

"Ben. Yeh did what yeh had to."

Ben shook his head. "I laid with her, Caleb. I didn't have to do that."

The bearded man fell silent. He had long made fun of his friend for his virginity, but the idea of him no longer being a virgin--he wasn't sure how he felt. "Ben..."

"I'm no better than the man who tried to take advantage of her."

Caleb shook his head. "Shut up. Yeh never would have taken advantage of someone--"

"But I did!" Ben cut him off. "I lied. I made her believe I was a different man than I am."

Caleb barked a laugh. "Shite.”  
"What?" 

Caleb shook his head. "Ben, if I was ever honest with a woman, I'd never get to dip my wick!"

"I didn't do it for a screw," Ben said tersely.

Caleb held his hands up. "I know that. I'm just sayin' nothing yeh did was evil. Yeh didn't hold a gun ta her head."

Ben shook his head. "I didn't love her. I just..."

"Yeh wanted. I'm sure she wanted. Look at yeh." He leaned over and grabbed Ben's bicep. "A strapping lad like yerself."

Ben shook his head, but a small smile appeared on his lips. "You're just trying to make me feel better. It won't work."

"I know. I know. Yeh have to feel all guilty for a while. But the good news here, is yer not a virgin anymore. I should buy ya a drink."

Ben held up the bottle. "Consider it bought."

Caleb snatched it out of his hand and gulped a sip down. "Look, I'm not saying yeh have ta be fine. But it happened, and yeh have ta move on. Not now, but eventually."

Ben nodded. "I know. I can't let it interfere with my work."

"The good thing about me, is yeh don't have ta be great major Tallmadge all the time."  
Ben looked up, his expression serious, and more open than it had been in days. "Thank you, Caleb." His voice was earnest. "I didn't know how to tell you--tell anyone."

"Ben," Caleb leaned over and pressed a firm hand on his friend's shoulder. "Don t worry about having ta tell me anything. I'm not human judge yeh, I'll call yeh out on being an arse, but that's about it."

Ben laughed and nodded.

"Yeh know that, Bennyboy. "

The two looked at one another for a moment too long.

"I know that, Caleb." Ben broke eye contact, feeling as though his soul was bared. 'I really do."


	2. Once...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben is a Prince, and Caleb is a Bandit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A slight OUAT inspire Au. Please be aware that this chapter does have a little smut at the end! Nothing major. Also everything is written on a phone through texts! So lemme know about typos.

The air was chilly, with just enough breeze that Caleb could cover his footsteps with the rustle of leaves being blown throughout the enchanted forest. The sack on his back was filled with his wares--most of them outlawed magical items that would sell for a pretty coin to the right person. It also meant the last thing he wanted was to be caught.

He made sure to keep himself off the path, though it would have made his trek easier by far. There was too much traffic, and not nearly enough coverage to hide him from it. That meant obstacles like gnarled roots, thick vines, and stones lodges in mud. Caleb was used to it though. The smuggler was more than capable of getting through it, and he was proud of it. As long as he didn't meet anyone on his way out of the Kingdom of Setauket, he would have no problems. Then by the end of the week he'd be sitting pretty with some ale and a nice young thing on his lap--hopefully.

Unfortunately the horns of the Royal House of Setauket rang throughout the forest, and the thought of some princely loot was more than enough to take Caleb Brewster from his safe trail to the beaten path. He quickly stowed his bag away in a nearby tree hollow--concealing it with a rock. Then he took off, positioning his bow and arrow for easy access. He wasn't going to shoot anyone, but he couldn't say the same for the guards. Besides, arrows between the axles of a carriage made a good distraction, one that would get home close enough to whatever treasure waited inside the carriage.

The procession wasn't overly large, but big enough that it would b a challenge. Good thing he never backed away from a bit of a challenge. Three men in back and one in front, two men on the carriage. A shot between the horses would send them reeling, spooked enough to warrant chaos which would give him the time to slide into the car unnoticed. He ducked down, waiting until they came close enough that his sprint from the hiding spot in the bushes would be fast and silent. He set his aim and let loose an arrow…

The arrow head sunk into the ornate wooden hitch between the two stallions. It sent them rearing, knocking the two men off the hood of the covered carriage, and the three horses in the back spinning to avoid the toppling car. The men in front shouted barely having time to turn around before their horses took off, frightened by the commotion. Caleb took his moment of distraction as the carriage slide down the side of the road nearing a ditch and flung himself inside--hoping for a chest of goodies from the palace.

"What the--who are you?" Caleb balked upon seeing the finely dressed man, with long hair pulled back into a ponytail beneath a crown. "Ah fuckin' hell." Caleb hadn't expected this. A royal entourage was usually much larger, with a lot more fancy guards. But there he was, the Prince himself, in all his glory. And Caleb was so totally screwed--pun not intended. "I demand you answer me," The Prince said, surprising Caleb as he had not yet called for his guards to chop off his head or worse. Well, he supposed it was time to commit. "Who do you think I am?" He quipped pointing his arrow at the Prince. No way in hell did he think he'd be training his arrow at the crowned Prince when he woke up that morning. "I'm here to rob yeh. So why don't you take that shiny ring off and hand it over, pretty-boy."

The Prince frowned at him. "I have guards out there ready to come at my smallest call--do you really think I'm going to hand over my grandfather's ring?" Shite, he was an arse, Caleb couldn't help but laugh. "You make a peep and I let go, so then that leaves us both dead, and no one with that pretty shiny. So why don't yeh just make this easy on both of us." He lowered his arrow and held his hand out. "I'll make yeh a deal, gimme that, and yer coat, and that nice sword, and I'll let yeh keep the crown." He winked for good measure.

"How generous of you. Really do you always speak to royalty like this?" The Prince sighed at Caleb's raised eyebrows. 

"Fine, on one condition." "Yer not really in the position tah be makin' requests," Caleb replied waving his bow in the air. 

"And yet I have one. Your name."

Caleb paused, it was an odd request, and one he definitely hadn't been expecting. Automatically his mind jumped to all of the magic that could be done with names. 

Against his better judgement he said, "Brewster. Caleb Brewster." 

The Prince stuck his hand out with a smirk. "Benjamin Tallmadge." "Yeah I know who yeh are!"

The Prince laughed. "Alright. Alright. Here." He handed the ring over. "Happy now?" 

Caleb rolled his eyes. "And the sword, and the shirt. I don't have all day Tall-boy." 

The prince's eyebrows shot up. "Most people would be terrified to speak to me that way." 

Caleb gave him a cheeky smile. "Well I ain't most people. Off with it."

"Should i be worried about how eager you are to get me out of my clothes?" He started to undo the ornate buttons on his silken overshirt. 

"I'm not planning' on deflowerin' you, your royal pain in the arse." 

"It's highness actually..."

"I like mine better." Caleb's eyes trailed over the defined outline of Ben's chest under his loose fitting tunic. 

"Be careful with this," Ben interrupted his examination of the Prince and handed him the sword. "It's sharp." 

Caleb took the jeweled hilt and held it by the sheath. "Trust me I can handle a sword."

Caleb ran his gloved hand along the design of the sheath and let out a low whistle. He wouldn't have to work for a long time if he could sell it--any of it was worth twice what trinkets he had in his satchel cost. "Well, thanks Bennyboy. A pleasure doing business with you." He gave the Prince a wink again. 

"I'd like to say the same, but, well..."

Caleb waved it off. "I'd thank you to at least give me a head start before callin' yer dogs on me."

Ben nodded. "Fair enough." With one last glance back, Caleb poked his head out and quickly dashed towards the woods, keeping himself as low as possible as he ran, now burdened with his loot from the Prince.

Three days had passed since Ben had been robbed by Caleb Brewster. It was strange, he had called his men off as they sounded the alarm, and he felt himself wandering the forest alone at dusk hoping to be caught by him again. No one had ever spoken to him the way the bearded thief had. His Royal blood made sure of that. And he found he didn't mind. It was more like banter rather than any sort of violence--and it was nothing like the stuffy conversations he had amongst his peers.

He couldn't stop thinking about him, if he was being honest. And the thought of seeing him again made Ben's chest tighten just a little in anticipation. But to no avail. In fact, he had nearly given up on his pointless jaunts through the woods when he came across a dingy, run down tavern.

Ben pulled his hood lower over his face. It didn't do to be a Royal in places like this, but he was curious. His father was overprotective, though the man had lived and fought during many great battles, and Ben hardly got time to himself to explore his kingdom.

Upon entering the tavern, Ben was hit with the smell of smoke, sweat, and soured alcohol. Hushed conversations swept through the dimly lit room. The brunette barmaid eyed him up suspiciously before she said, "Can I get you anything stranger?" She clearly knew everyone who came to the tavern, and didn't take lightly to strangers. Ben stuttered for a moment before saying, "Just an ale." He knew the woman took note of his polished accent.

She poured him a mug and handed it over. He slid her some coin and had a seat in the corner. The clientele of the tavern was gruff, burly, and brutish. Ben felt completely and utterly out of place.

"What can I get you Brewster. Or are you here to pay for your tab?" She began to pour him a drink and he grinned. "I thought you said I drink free." She swatted him with her rag but handed over the mug anyway.

Caleb raised his hat and took it from her before scanning the room for a seat. Ben kept his head down, but couldn't help but lift his eyes slightly to get a better look at the man. He wasn't sure why he didn't make himself known. He'd been thinking about him, why should he avoid him now? When the bearded man's eyes landed on him, Ben froze. Perhaps he wouldn't be able to conceal himself even if he wanted to.

Caleb knew most people who frequented Strong's tavern, more or less. He at least recognized them all. In fact, many of them he'd consider either friends or enemies. But the stranger in the corner caught his eye.

With his hood pull low, he could only mean trouble or business. And Caleb's business was trouble. So he didn't think for a moment about swinging his leg over the bench and having a seat. "Id offer to buy you a drink, but your glass is full."

Caleb was surprised when a familiar voice replied, "You so sort of owe me. You stole the shirt off my back and all." Caleb reached over and pushed the hood off of the man. "You're a little far from home Tall-boy." feasting eyes on Prince Benjamin wasn't something Caleb expected to happen anytime soon. Not that he had stashed the man's goods away as a personal collection or anything…

"I'm the prince, last time I checked, I could do anything I wanted." Ben sat up a little straighter. Caleb laughed loudly. "Annie another round for my pal and me," he gestured to the woman l, then turned back to Ben. "It's not exactly a nice place to spend yer time." Caleb leaned back. "I sure there's many nicer places in the castle to get a better ale."

Ben took a sip of his drink as if to spite what Caleb had said. "Maybe I had my reasons for coming here." Caleb snorted. "If it was gettin' yer stuff back yer out of luck." He was lying, but Ben didn't need to know that.

"That's sad that you think I needed to come all the way here for some trinkets." Caleb laughed. "Ah, right. What was I thinkin' you must have a hundred shiny swords." Ben couldn't help but chuckle along with the thief. "You're really something else, you know that!"

Caleb gave a dramatic half bow. "That's me." The bar maid set their drinks down finally and looked at Ben. "If he's botherin' you just let me know, I'll kick him out." She smiled and walked back to the be where she began cleaning. "I take it you come here often." Caleb nodded. "Oh yeah. Annie and I go way back, since we were kids." The Prince nodded. "I see," he looked down at his new mug. "Er, I actually should be going. It's getting dark."

Caleb glanced towards the dirty window. "There's rooms in the back, maybe you should stay. These woods are dangerous at nigh. Especially for a pretty boy like you." Caleb wouldn't admit that he wasn't quite ready to leave the company of the Prince. "I wouldn't want some of the wrong sort trying to get a coin offa yeh." Ben's lips quirked. "No we wouldn't want that, would we?"

"Well you wouldn't want me worryin' or anythin' like that, would yeh? I mean, if yer gunna be givin' your goods to anyone, it should be me." Ben shrugged, and replied, "And why is that? Because you had me first?" Caleb could tell he was starting to feel the alcohol, his cheeks were red and words a little slurred. Light weight royal if he ever saw one. "Alright, Tallboy , I definitely can't let yeh leave in that state. Listen, I'll go get the room, my treat."

Ben finally nodded, and Caleb got up and spoke to Anna about a room. She made him pay upfront, for the room and the booze. But Caleb didn't argue. He wouldn't be able to sleep thinking of bandits getting to The Prince, it'd make him feel guilty or something. "Well, here's the key." He handed the rusted key to Ben. "Want me tah show you?" Ben shrugged. "Alright then, Mr. Brewster. Lead the way."

Caleb showed Ben to his room, the one far enough from the tavern area that noise wouldn't disturb the prince. "It's not any palace, but there's not too many bugs," Caleb joked. Ben walked into the small room, which was just a bed and a small trunk for travelers to store their things. One candle was enough to light the room. "It's chilly," Ben noted. Caleb had to resist making a comment, instead he shrugged. "Curl up in a blanket, you'll be fine."

Ben sat heavily on the bed. "I suppose it's not terribly uncomfortable," he noted, then flicked his face up to the bearded man. "Is this goodbye, again?" Caleb shrugged. "I can stay a bit, if yeh wanted..." Ben patted the bed next to him and Caleb sat down. "What were yeh really doin' wandering' these woods?" Ben shook his head. "So what if I was looking for you?" "Then I'd say you found me." Caleb turned his head towards Ben, just realizing how close they were.

"Yes, I suppose I did." Ben's face turned serious as his eyes landed on Caleb's lips. The Prince licked his own, seemingly unknowingly. Caleb swallowed hard, then leaned in to press his own lips against Ben's. It was just a quick brush, before both men pulled back.

"Shite, I'm sorry," Caleb rasped, realizing he had just kissed the crowned Prince. "That was... I should go." He stood up fast, and nearly lunged for the door. "Wait!" Ben pleaded before he could leave. "I--don't go." Caleb stopped and turned towards Ben. "Oh?" Ben stood up suddenly no longer feeling the affects of the alcohol. "You can't just kiss me and leave, Caleb." He ran his fingers through his hair, tousling the pristine pony tail. "You don't think I've been thinking of you doing just that since we met? No one talks to me the way you do. And I know it's ridiculous, but I want more--of that, of you." He looked down, realizing what he said, and not wanting to see Caleb's face lest his affections be rejected.

"Shite Tallboy.... you... well you've got some terrible taste." Caleb felt his heart pounding, no believing what he had just heard. He took a step closer to Ben. "Really shite taste." Ben finally looked up, making heck fact with the man. "I suppose I do."

Caleb leaned in again, kissing Ben, more passionately this time. He opened his mouth, licking at Ben's lips and the Prince gasped. Ben wrapped his arms around Caleb and pulled him down onto the bed.

Caleb kissed down Ben's neck, sucking and biting, relishing the thought that he was debauching the prince of Setauket. Ben moaned loudly and bucked his hips up as Caleb nipped at his collarbone.

“You're good at this,” Ben gasped, his mouth already swelling from the kisses.

“Don't you forget it, Bennyboy.” Caleb latched onto his pulse, loving the way Ben squirmed underneath him.


End file.
